


Surprise

by Madashatters



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Anything based off of lies isn’t really the best way to start something; especially a friendship. But Daisy doesn’t really have a choice. You and Daisy become super close and are so close to becoming something more. Then the truth comes out and Daisy has to figure out how to win you back.





	Surprise

The whole point of being an agent in a super secret organization was to stay under the radar. Daisy knew that, obviously, she had lasted this long after all. But there was something about you that peaked her interest a little too much. Especially for someone on the most wanted list. She was checking on her father the way she always did; from afar with a small smile as he went about his day, when she saw you. You were crying and clutching a fragile cat to your chest, desperate to get some help. Daisy’s father rushed you in and the two of you disappeared into the building. She had gotten up to leave when she saw you leave immediately after entering, no cat to be seen. You took a deep breath and wiped your face, from what she could tell you were trying to calm yourself down. As you walked away, Daisy found herself setting up some kind of collision. She pretended to only notice you when she heard a sniffle. She looked to you with a worried expression, “Hey, are you okay?” 

You smiled and nodded, “Yea, I’m fine. I was just worried about this cat.” You pointed behind you to the clinic. “The poor thing got hit by a car and I found it on the side of the road. The doctor said she’d be fine and that he’d find her a home so I’ve done my part I guess.” 

Daisy couldn’t believe that you were real. Not only did you go out of your way to help a helpless creature but you genuinely cared about it. She was sure people like you no longer existed. “You couldn’t keep her?”

You pouted, actually pouted. “I wish I could but there aren’t any animals allowed where I live.” You looked up at Daisy in realization, “Oh, sorry, I’m Y/N.” You stuck out your hand, a light in your eyes that she didn’t see often enough. 

Daisy took your hand and didn’t even hesitate when she said, “Daisy. Would you like to get a drink?”

You smiled, “How about coffee?” She was risking a lot by not heading back to the team but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. You were too good to let you slip away. 

* * *

\----

It was refreshing to have a friend outside of the craziness that was Daisy’s day to day life. After that first ‘hang out’, you had given her your number and rushed out since you completely forgot you were supposed to meet a friend thirty minutes prior to agreeing to coffee. Daisy went and bought a phone just to keep in contact with you. She had already given you her real name, she couldn’t _also_ give you her phone number. Since then, the two of you had kept in contact, even going out a couple more times. Daisy was finding her inherent curiosity and intrigue to blossom into something she didn’t want to label. Sadly, the more you hung out, the more Daisy had to lie. From where she worked, to her family and friends, to almost everything about herself. It wasn’t long before you learned the truth, she just wished it could’ve been in another way. 

You and Daisy were window shopping, the most normal thing in existence. Daisy couldn’t remember the last time she did something like it. You had linked arms with her as if it was the most natural thing in the world and dragged her around the mall. She was beyond happy. Until she saw two familiar figures pass by. Daisy placed her hand on your hand where it laid on her arm. “I’m gonna be right back.” 

You nodded, “Ok, do you want anything from the food court?”

While walking away Daisy pointed back towards you, trying to act normal, “Milkshake?” You gave her a thumbs up and gestured to where you were going. Daisy nodded then turned and followed the pair that had taken a hard right into a hallway. “What’s going on?”

FitzSimmons took off their hoods at the same time, each with an embarrassed smile. “There seems to be a problem.” Jemma trailed off. 

“Well problems.” Fitz tilted his head while Jemma nodded. 

“Wanna share?” Daisy was beyond worried, hoping that if there was any danger she could get you away before anything went down.

“Yes, of course. Well first, Coulson is starting to become suspicious of your outings, as are the rest of us-”

“Though now we _know_  what you’ve been doing-” Fitz smirked and Jemma gave a little jump of excitement. 

“-No, trust me, you don’t.” Daisy stopped them before they could ramble any more. “We’ll talk about it later, promise. But back to the problem.” 

“Right, well, it seems an Inhuman has declared war on Quake for ruining his life-”

“-and has vowed to ruin yours in return.” Jemma grimaced. 

Daisy sighed, “He’s on the way, isn’t he?”

“We _had_ a tracker on him but we lost him. Last we saw he was heading in your general direction.” Fitz’s nose twitched in annoyance. 

“However, you do have time to get your _friend_  to safety.” Daisy glared at her implication but still smiled at Jemma knowing what she was most worried about.

As if you had heard them mention you, you showed up at the entrance of the hallway, milkshake in hand. “Hey, there you are. I didn’t know what flavor you wanted so I just went for a classic.” You really looked up to see that you and Daisy weren’t the only one’s there. You smiled and attempted a wave while holding the cold drinks and bags, “Hey, I’m guessing you’re Daisy’s friends. I’m Y/N.” 

Daisy ignored the looks of surprise that she knew FitzSimmons were giving her after hearing her real name come out of your mouth. Daisy took her milkshake and thanked you. “I’m Jemma, this is Fitz. We’ve heard such nice things about you.”

You looked to Daisy, surprised. She ignored your gaze as well and sipped at her milkshake. “I wish I could say the same. Daisy here doesn’t really talk about her personal life that much.” 

“Trust me, I know.” You and Jemma shared a smile. 

“Ok, ok, we gotta go. Other plans and all that. I’ll see you guys later.” Daisy led you away from the pair and out of the hallway. 

“Oh well, it was nice to meet you!” You waved behind you, your hand finally free. Daisy looked behind her and caught Fitz mouthing that they were gonna stay close for backup. She nodded and continued to guide you out of the mall as quickly as possible. By the time the two of you made it to the car, you were trailing behind her as she pulled you along by your hand. “Hey, what other plans were you talking about?”

“It’s a surprise. But we gotta get there fast.” Daisy opened the passenger door of the car for you and placed your bags in the back as you got settled. She jumped into the driver’s seat and let out the breath she was holding the moment the two of you left the mall parking lot. 

You placed your hand on her arm, “You okay? You seem a little nervous.” 

“No, no, I’m fine. I just…hope you like the surprise.” Daisy smiled at you reassuringly. 

Your relief was visible as your tense shoulders fell, you smiled back at her, “I’ll love it.” Daisy took your hand and squeezed it. You didn’t bother to pull it away. 

The ride was surprisingly peaceful despite the worry that weighed on Daisy’s chest. The more she looked into the mirrors and saw that FitzSimmons were trailing behind the two of you, the better she felt. She was almost sure that she’d get you to safety in time. But the world was never really on her side when it came to things like that.

The car came to an abrupt stop causing the to of you to jolt forwards in your seats. You and Daisy looked behind you to see an angry men holding the car in place. “Y/N, get out of the car.” Something in her voice told you to just do and not question, but she didn’t like you because you listened. 

“What about you-”

Daisy took of her seat belt and got ready to open her door, keeping her foot on the gas. The man was groaning as he strained to keep the car in place. “Y/N, _go_.” You nodded, opened the door, and ran out of the car. Daisy did the same but it wasn’t fast enough as the moment her foot stepped off the gas, the man lifted the car and threw it to Daisy. 

Your scream was immediate, “Daisy!” Before you could run to her, the car jumped back into the air and fell with a bang into the street. Daisy laid on her back, her hands to the sky where the car once was. You took a step back in shock, “What?” 

She got up and glared at the man, “What is your _deal_?!” Another car stopped abruptly behind the scene, parking sideways in the middle of the road not worried about any other car showing up. Jemma and Fitz rushed out, each with their own gun pointed at the angry man. 

He laughed. The cold noise something that sent shivers down your spine, “You did this!” He stomped angrily, the force causing a crack to head towards Daisy. She was pushed back but kept her balance. “You ruined _everything_  for me.” He screamed at Daisy as she readied herself to fight. But he didn’t move. Instead, he flickered his gaze towards you, where he could see FitzSimmons trying to get you to safety. “So, I’ll do the same for you.” He made it to you faster than you thought was possible. You flinched and turned to run but he grabbed onto your arm, pulling you from Jemma’s grasp. Before you could even register what was happening, a force pushed him away, the shock causing him to let go of your arm. You fell to the ground while he flew along with the force. You looked up to see Daisy with her hands towards the man, a look of determination on her face. While the man laid on the ground, Fitz shot him with his gun. You flinched. 

Jemma laid a comforting hand on your shoulder, “It’s like a tranquilizer. he’s not injured at all.” You nodded, somewhat numb as you watched Daisy drop her hands and the man’s body fall to the ground. 

She walked towards you, almost hesitantly. Jemma left to help Fitz get the man into their car but you didn’t notice. All you could do was look at her. “Not a travel agent then?” 

Daisy grimaced, it was the only thing she could think of when you had asked her what she did for a living. It explained why she would disappear without a trace and for weeks on end. “Surprise?” 

You laughed in disbelief and nodded to yourself. You crossed your arms, though it looked like a hug more than anything. You shook your head as a final gesture and walked away from Daisy, the smoking car, and everything that had just happened. She didn’t yell or run after you. You needed space, she knew that. She also knew that she had lost you, in some sense of the word. But that came with the job. Everything would be fine.

* * *

\----

The change in Daisy was obvious the next couple of weeks. She wouldn’t talk to Jemma or Fitz about it and she wasn’t going to mention it to anyone else. Instead she worked as hard as she always did and when the team had some downtime, she stared a cellphone that was silent but always charged. She had finally admitted to herself what you meant to her, scoffing at herself for being too late. “Does the phone have a name?” Coulson pushed himself off the wall and sat across from Daisy. She simply looked at him. “Don’t give me that look. It has to have a name for it to have all your attention. I was standing there for a good five minutes and you didn’t notice.” 

Daisy sighed, “Y/N.” 

“Pretty. What happened?” He was never one to dance around a topic, especially when it came to Daisy.

“They found out who I was.” She fell into herself. “I almost got them hurt.”

“Is it that they found out who you were or they found out you were lying?” Coulson stood up, patting Daisy’s back as he left. 

“You can’t just leave me after that one liner” She yelled after him but he didn’t turn back, he just kept walking and left her with his words.

* * *

\----

You had invited Daisy to your apartment once before which meant she didn’t have to resort to stalker tendencies to contact you. She wasn’t sure whether she was going to talk to you but it was always a thought. In the end, it wasn’t up to her because the moment Elena learned what was going on, Daisy found herself in front of your door. “YoYo,” Daisy whispered angrily, even though she knew Elena was probably back with the team.  She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The moment you opened it, before you could even acknowledge who was at the door, her apology exploded out of her. “I’m sorry for lying.”  You leaned against the door frame and said nothing, you knew she had more to say. “The moment you became someone important in my life, I should’ve been nothing but truthful and I’m sorry I wasn’t. But-” She took another deep breath, “I didn’t _know_  how much you meant to me until I saw you walk away. Wow, that’s was _really_ cheesy.”

Daisy started to fidget as she waited for you to say something. You smiled slowly, “You know there are about a million videos of Quake doing one amazing deed after another, right?” Daisy’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion written all over her face. You pushed off the door frame and straightened up, “It didn’t take _that_  long for me to connect that you were her.” 

“Wait, what? But you never said anything?” She said in disbelief. 

“I figured there was a reason you didn’t tell me.” You shrugged. 

“So then, why-”

“Why did I leave?” Daisy nodded. “Actually seeing your real life made me realize that I didn’t know anything about you. That I have no idea who you are. I couldn’t handle that.” You shrugged.

Daisy stepped towards you, her hand stopped before it could touch you. “The moment I met you, I knew you had to be in my life. I didn’t even hesitate to tell you my real name.” She took your hand in hers then, stroking your knuckles with her thumb. “My life isn’t exactly something appropriate for a love story. But if you want to hear it, I’ll happily share everything. It’s just-” She looked down, “-With you, I didn’t have to fake it. I could be myself and not worry about what you thought because you were friends with _me._  Not Agent Johnson or Quake.” She shook her head, “I’ve seen things and _done_  things that no one would believe. That no one could _forgive_  and I don’t want you to-”

You lifted her head so she could look at you. You smiled softly, “Love story?”

She laughed, “Is that the only thing you heard?”

You stepped closer to her, your noses almost touching as you looked into her eyes. “Something about how you feel like yourself with me, superhero life isn’t all that great, that you _love_ me.” 

“I’m not exactly sure those were my words-” You cut her off with a kiss that you couldn’t keep from doing any longer. She grasped onto your hips as you held onto her face and walked backwards into your apartment. She closed the door behind the two of you.  From the moment you had gotten coffee together, you had wondered what this moment would be like. Whether she’d taste like black coffee and pastries, if her skin would be soft under your hands, or if she kissed like she talked; rough with passion and determination. You didn’t expect to feel the calluses of her fingers scrape against your jeans or taste something like rust as you kissed her as deep as you could. You could stand there forever if it weren’t for the need to breath and the warm liquid suddenly coating your fingers. You pulled back and looked to your hand on the side of her face, only to see blood. 

She attempted to pull you back in, “Babe, you’re bleeding.”

“Babe?’ She smirked.

“Is that all _you_  heard?” You teased, laughter in your voice as she held you tight.

“Something about blood or whatever.” You pecked her quickly before escaping out of her grasp and going to find the first aid kit. “Noooo.”

“Hey now, none of that. If it’s bleeding than it’s recent which means we need to clean it up before it gets infected.” You made her sit down on the couch when you came back with the kit and tilted her head so you could look at the cut. “How’d you get this? 

“I had to fight a clone of my mentor.” She waited for some kind of reaction from you. Instead, you just hummed and cleaned her wound. “Nothing?”

“I’m sure you’re going to be telling me a lot of weirder stories in the future.” You kissed her forehead after she hissed from the alcohol sting. “I’m probably gonna have to catch up on my first aid skills.” 

She smiled nevertheless. “Future? I like that.” 

You put the bandage on the cut and kissed her, “All done.” She pulled you into her lap, ready to start telling you everything she didn’t before. “Wait, before you tell me. I have a surprise for you.” She loosened her grip and waited for you to get up. Instead you leaned forward and kissed her nose, “I love you too.” You smiled wide, “Surprise.” 

“You did _not_  just use that against me.” She glared but there was still a smile on her face that she couldn’t hide. 

You smirked, “Oh but I totally just did.” The smirk fell off your face as she tackled you against the couch, the first aid kit and everything in it falling off. “Daisy!” She attacked your face with kisses and you couldn’t help but laugh along as she did. Things were so much better than fine, they were perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mar 3rd, 2018


End file.
